


火星运河

by Rosaleee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 原著向, 艾利
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaleee/pseuds/Rosaleee
Summary: 你不是星星。恒星有时也陨落，在太空中成一片火，一片灰，不留一屑屑什么。不陨落的自然不是星。





	火星运河

**Author's Note:**

> tips：原著向/短篇/R-18  
warning：在原著与无悔基础上的想象，偏艾伦视角。

“这个世界疯狂、没人性、腐败。您却一直清醒、温柔、一尘不染。”

梦境里时间似乎永远停泊，像一条港口渡船，将他圈在河岸。

十九岁的艾伦·耶格尔从铁架床上爬起，屋徒四壁，晦暗无光，他扯一扯上衣，赤脚走向盥洗台。污秽镜子里青年脸孔，藏在零零落落漆黑长发后头，削瘦冷硬，褪去曾经青涩，因大限将至，无可避免现出沧桑。他摸了摸下巴和嘴唇上沿，胡茬是薄薄一层青，好几日没刮过，长度却毫无变化，新陈代谢顿住，体内细胞在幻梦里停止衰老更迭。

四天以前，他见到哥哥吉克。那张与他不甚相仿的面容透显死而后生的活力，对他一如既往流露兄弟温情。艾伦在瞬间便明白，另一个人，负责看守吉克的士官长或许已被哥哥所杀。杀，怎样残杀，死，陈尸何处，都不重要。一场外人无法插手的死局，属于守护者和毁灭者，你杀了我，我杀了你，不过彼此命途上的垫脚石，谁都不要埋怨。时至今日，他已不是四年前愤怒的、率直的、莽撞的模样。因此，艾伦一句话没讲，问也没问，心里很平静，短短浮现几个字节。哪怕凶多吉少的是自己的爱人情人恋人，自幼憧憬后来跌下祭坛的神明，也只有微不足道字节。

利威尔。

利威尔，这大概是我最后一次叫你，他用沉默无声的言语唤道。

其实四年里，他多少回在心底如此称呼，到了嘴边，却都化作板板正正的“士官长”。平常这样，那一个个漫漫长夜也这样。地下室里微薄灯火，遭人嫌弃厌憎的惶惑少年，为自己是怪物的化身不知所措，与整片黑暗为敌。矮小长官穿制服悄悄前来，长靴踩过石板路仿佛踏雪无声，有猫的灵巧和鬼魂静默，拎着一豆油灯，倒映出来的脸庞比掌心间一捧冰水还生冷苍白。利威尔站在床畔俯瞰他，略微垂首，气息挨近，一双灰蓝清澈眼睛，艾伦望着，好像看见光看见神，在凉意裹挟里搜刮出丝丝缕缕温柔。利威尔。艾伦第一次大逆不道的喘着粗气的默默呼唤这个名字，尽管那晚什么都没发生，男人像只短暂停留的飞鸟，陪他安安静静坐了一会，遗留下半分施舍的仁爱同情。

但那至少是个机会，犹如渊薮下方抛落的藤蔓，艾伦抓住了它，一层层剥落利威尔坚硬表壳隐藏起的柔软，得寸进尺，应该这样讲，年长者总对年轻人充满宽容，抑或是不在乎，艾伦的亲吻，艾伦的抚摩，还有那炙热灼烫的性器。当它探进软腻湿热肠壁，这一场知己知彼的入侵完成，艾伦十五岁过七个月的夜晚，将自小敬拜的神明拉到身下，看到他因为隐忍而潮红的脸颊和被咬出血光的薄嘴唇。利威尔利威尔，少年一遍一遍无声呐喊，回荡在对方耳畔的却是一遍一遍饱含情欲、尊崇和不知所措的长官长官。

以至于在之后的岁月，丰沛甜蜜或僵硬粗暴的纠缠后，利威尔沉沉睡去——他似乎只有在生猛性爱后才能深度入眠。艾伦抚平他眉心郁结，留下一吻，以及近乎气声的默念。唯独此刻，他轻轻称呼利威尔名字。您不爱我吧？残酷月光洒落在那张尖削寡白脸孔上，皮肤下流动血管青红，脆弱易碎，带些致幻功效。您不爱我吧？只是比对大多数人的同情越过去一毫。该叫什么呢，纵容。怜惜又无可奈何的俯视，从始自终，仿佛神祇和被祂选中的幸运凡人。

所以十九岁的艾伦·耶格尔，年轻的、苍老的、燃烧的、冷漠的、疯狂的、疲惫的艾伦·耶格尔，也要扔掉对利威尔·阿克曼残余的一点爱，在纷飞大雪里踏上属于他的归宿。

天生的怪物长不出一颗人心，他在命途血海里漂泊，受到伤害也曾被人所伤，感知爱意也爱过别人，但是，同僚玩伴亲人爱人，终将全部离去，没有什么是最后剩下的。他将抛开柔软心念，斩断犹豫彷徨，笃定的、决绝的迈入生命中那条绕不过的长路。千万段前人记忆指引他灵魂，八五四年，他十九岁，即将迎来人生终局，沉寂的孤独和伟大，虽死犹生。在这之前，他要把一切尽数丢下。

于是一场长梦开启。

暮晚降临，艾伦在床上坐了半晌，健壮躯壳化为一座宁谧起伏山岳，脑海里卸去过往，几乎什么也没做什么也没想。极夜降落，坠进视网膜，火星爆开化成点点燃烧碎片，热浪扑来，致使眼皮抖动，几乎流泪。他意识下沉，在了无尽头的黑暗中，好像有大雪飘落。雪是血液褪去颜色，有致幻功效，穿过重重雾霭壁障触碰一颗真心，艾伦伸出手指摸索，尔后被不属于他的蹉跎岁月击中。

王都，地下街。约略为八四三年，可能更晚一点，八四四年。大梦一场，时间难以确凿认定，他简单梳洗走上街道。暗无天光，空气里弥漫腐败臭气，霉菌花潜滋暗长爬满地面，几支火把簇簇燃烧，擦肩而过数个面容青白的男人。他们看得到他，但不认识，不会将他当作恶魔或天神，只是陌生年轻人，一道透明网膜从中间割裂。这应该是第四天，无星无月无日，艾伦仰首望一望，巨大地下洞窟，尖细石柱滴落冰冷水珠，头顶有蝙蝠扑棱翅膀飞过。多肮脏无趣的梦境，充斥潮湿的贫困和死亡，他却暂时不愿醒来。长梦犹如救世主，为跌入地狱前的魔王增几分温柔挽留，哪怕他毋需救赎，上天自行给安排好，这里分分秒秒倒映着利威尔的曾经。

利威尔是和艾伦讲过他过去的。在两人之间余热未消，情意爱恋一息尚存的时候。爱这东西，对出生入死的士兵而言，只是存在，被搁置，偶尔拿出来看一眼，不重要，于是陪伴变的更长情，像菌丝脉络。他们做爱然后相拥，月光下利威尔的身体仿佛苍白温凉的玉，微凸瘢痕从腿爬升到背，带点惑人的绯红色，艾伦亲吻着一道道伤疤，听到语焉不详的呢喃。有母无父的孩子在妓院长大，二十多年没见过太阳，变成受人敬仰的战神经历了什么？并非诉说苦衷，利威尔这样的人从不依靠旁人的同情生存，但在那个时刻，艾伦看到对方灰蓝虹膜内漾过柔软湖水，捕捉到转瞬即逝的脆弱。他蓦然意识到利威尔不是神明，从未超凡入圣，需要暖意围裹，那时候艾伦刚满十六岁，还没彻底遗失他的爱人。

遥远上空掠过三个影子，为首是小个子男人，思绪被拽回，艾伦头一次在这场大梦中见到利威尔。年轻的、没加入兵团的、不曾经历战争的、尚未失去太多的、二十四岁的利威尔。地下街的日子是死寂黑夜，漫长无边，利威尔驾驶着立体机动装置挟着一缕光撞进他心里。他们相距数十英尺对视，不，不能叫对视，飞鸟般的利威尔匆匆俯瞰地面，目光互触又即刻分离。烟蓝雨雾样清澈眼睛，桀骜而干净，岁月的无形锋刃贯穿胸口，艾伦淡漠地疼了一下，看着他和同伴远去，感到梦境脱离预设。

用现实来算，他第一次见到利威尔是在十岁，单方面相遇。最强士兵坐于马上为人簇拥，轮廓薄利，狭长冰棱，如同被月亮划开的叶子，寒冷又淡漠，迷人而夹杂苦味。他则是挤挤攘攘人群里一个普通不过的孩子，像信众窥觑神使，心甘情愿受渡施恩赐。艾伦有时也想过利威尔对自己的第一印象，明亮稚嫩脸庞，发丝在阳光下一根根飞起来，眼中满含憧憬崇拜，和其他新兵没什么两样。这是不平等的开始。

所以黄粱大梦将他拽入虚幻织网，艾伦十九岁，利威尔二十四岁。等等，你还爱他吗？二十四岁的利威尔。他会因为饭钱带着朋友在酒馆与老板掰手腕，有着只属于年轻人的张扬。逼仄昏暗空间，艾伦坐在旁边看这场比试，古旧灯火，把丰沛温柔照得透透彻彻。梦果然是梦，人呀事呀都比现实甜蜜可爱。姑娘喊加油的声音吵吵嚷嚷，艾伦只望着利威尔，时间在他身上停滞，十年前十年后，身形面貌毫无改变，只是年轻的他添一点青涩，灼灼气焰未曾磨灭。不费吹灰之力赢了老板，从酒柜上取下红茶就要离开，艾伦起身拦下他。

“你也要比赛？有东西拿出来赌吗？”

“我没什么可以给你的。”

“切。”

高大青年，落拓长发和英挺的脸，年轻沧桑微妙混合，这罪恶王国新面孔，此时此刻他们素昧平生。利威尔最后还是答应艾伦，他蹙起眉头，中间打一个小小的结，微仰起脸，“我没见过你，但你给我的感觉很熟悉……就像认识很多年一样。”手肘搁在酒桶粗糙的木质表面上，发力，一条条肌肉筋络鼓起，浅红青紫浮凸在皮肤下方，形成拥挤河流。灰蓝瞳孔张大，不敢置信的水波溢出来，动一动指节，力气被压制，这是生长在地下街多年来头一回，他会输，他怎么会输？

凝视面前的人，思绪又恍惚，艾伦想到三十多岁的利威尔，素日神色淡然，荤话张口就来，偶尔一个刻薄眼刀致人死地，无论何时两相较量都不落下风。他十五岁时就这样，对方予取予求，斜倚在床上，全无避讳地袒露身体，轻盈的、安宁的、洁净的，一捧握不住的冰凉泉水。艾伦十九岁了也还是这样，长久未见面，相逢就是缺少情意的一脚，“还是你最好踹。”

晚上利威尔被艾伦恶狠狠压在床上，眼里有洞悉事物的寒冷，没有爱，也不打算探出透明触角去碰。艾伦把他摁到枕头里，柔软羽毛，黑发散开，利威尔一颗脑袋全陷没，他们开始彼此亲吻，丝丝缕缕唾液濡湿干裂嘴唇。“您好像不愿意见到我呢。”军用床褥散逸挥之不去潮味，漫进心底，利威尔正面仰躺，脸颊浮上缺氧的薄红，艾伦看着，滋生了折辱他的想象。

他也就这样做了。

您会痛吗。十九岁的艾伦·耶格尔脱离成长轨迹，羽翼渐丰这个词得以准确描述这种状况，无论哪个方面都是。利威尔睁眼望天花板，抖了抖睫毛，又阖上眼，一具宛然如生尸体。艾伦在上方弓起身子，他长得很大，骨架撑开健硕男子体魄，肌肉覆盖，流畅有力，好像逡行山野的虎。一手控制肩膀，粗糙手掌握住利威尔的阴茎开始撸动，带茧指腹温热，马眼渐渐不受控制地渗出透明液体。爱真恐怖，性更甚，将人变成利牙猛兽。乳头被玩弄的挺立起来，泛樱红色，表面细小颗粒在空气中微微发颤。艾伦揪住利威尔的头发，把他拽起来，阳物捅进薄薄嘴唇间。

利威尔跪伏在榻，四肢弯曲，屁股翘起，失去人的尊严，再没有比这更好的场景。口腔湿热软腻，喉咙紧窒吞食，如同一枚精巧子宫，能令他融化然后重生。爱存在吗？爱从未存在。深顶了几下，离射精还很远，利威尔张着嘴，凹陷眼角似乎溢出两颗泪，又很快蒸腾，还是那样随他拿取的淡漠。艾伦拍拍他脸颊，抽出性器，推倒、对准穴口插入、新一轮操干，全部都自然。肉穴撑圆，仿佛果实般泛起鲜嫩诱人光泽，阳物灼烫的捅捣让它糜烂成絮状物弥漫香甜气息。利威尔塌着腰，一条腿挂在艾伦腰上，被操的发抖，浑身力气涌到溃散，脚趾冰冷，开始痉挛。他不说话，不呻吟，不尖叫，牙齿咬紧下唇，一滴血遗留嘴角，发出无声哀鸣。

两人滚在床上把三年时间带来的距离耗干净，月亮升起来再落下去，光线破开玻璃，黯淡也耀眼。艾伦俯身吻利威尔，舌头横冲直撞进去，内壁像长满小脚的吸盘状生物，湿漉漉，血淋淋，有腥气，钻到鼻腔，窜入脑海，带催情效果。床褥被汗液体液精液各种液体弄湿，褶皱成一朵白色大丽花，利威尔肛口还在淌粘稠白浊，缓慢流到腿间，干涸，又有新的覆盖，仿似粉刷墙面，一层一层。高潮不知道几次，他应该发出软腻浪语，或者干脆同幼鸟那样的尖锐叫声，没有，什么都没有。前端稀稀拉拉喷薄几股清液，阴茎已经硬不起来，艾伦仍旧发狠操他，与年龄不相符的老练和凶猛。

“我爱您，士官长，只爱您。”年轻男人抻着腰内射，长头发同言语一齐垂下，他嘴上说着爱，心里一片空寂，神情分明是恨和茫然。恨这东西真好，简单，可以无心无绪，一意去恨，爱不能。爱不能。他有几百年记忆，隐匿无数段情感，没见过爱，它太纯粹，不能被亵渎。利威尔这时忽然张开眼睛看他，视网膜像湖面倒映天穹，没有情欲，很镇定，继而伸出双臂将他搂住，从肩胛绕到颈后，形成温暖的茧，溯洄母胎着床芳馨。艾伦吃到自己从颊侧滑落的咸涩泪水，觉得利威尔是从未见过的海洋生物，湛白无鳞身躯，绚丽半透明的尾，深潜鲸冢，不化骨，将每个寻宝人捕捉，用拥抱的方式，化成流质，融进血肉，再硬结。

二十四岁的利威尔不会有这样渺远的目光和抚慰猫儿狗儿的柔情。他赢的太轻松，失败也容易，艾伦将那瘦削腕子压制，失笑于对方脸上第一千回愣怔。棕头发姑娘收敛喜悦，面容红了又白，“一定是你这家伙作弊了，大哥不可能输！”说到底还是年轻，不服输、不甘心，利威尔竟也经历过这样的时候，小兽般龇牙，眼睛里植物锯齿状叶片，明晃晃亮出来。好轻松，好真挚，给现实做补集，产生微妙共融，教艾伦想起这个人以后，烟一样淡泊苦涩，阴郁表壳之下比谁都温柔。

“喂，你叫什么名字？”

“艾伦，艾伦·耶格尔。”

“我是利威尔，只是利威尔。”

尽管是梦，幸好是梦，宇宙背面不为人知一场幻觉，绚丽总要全部碎裂湮灭。看吧，在这里利威尔只是利威尔，不是利威尔·阿克曼，也不是士官长，王都地下街著名混混，有情同手足的伙伴，闭锁空间内渴望苍穹的展翼鸟。这世界电光火石惊雷一闪，是草原上暴雨将至翻滚过的球形闪电，动心荡魄、灵魂震颤，艾伦猛然回忆起他此生头一回也是最后一回叫利威尔的名字。“我爱你，利威尔。”十五岁的少年以为自己被神明眷恋，黎明降落夜幕被拉起，他赤裸的神明窝在他怀里微微动容似的垂眸一笑，“臭小鬼，别说些有的没的。”我不能爱，你不能爱，我不配爱，你不配爱。于是现实打通幻梦，当艾伦目睹利威尔受迫在艾尔文身前长跪许下承诺，闪电将这一幕幕剪影劈碎，五彩变黑白，阒寂无声默片，大雪又纷纷，无论何时何地现实梦中都没有回头路啊，绕不开，逃不脱，重重雾霭升腾再把真心遮掩。

梦碎了，艾伦开始坠落，眼帘处闯进来光，映现神迹般黄金钟蔚蓝海，火星运河缓缓流动，三十四岁的利威尔躺在血泊中面目全非，胸口一枝洁白钟型花，二十四岁的利威尔去往调查兵团，临走前遗留一个回眸。他被这轻盈一眼杀死又重生，在咒念与决心的风雪击打下踽踽独行。不会爱，不能爱，不配爱。黑暗前路吞食浓墨重彩过往，一头噬人凶兽张开血盆大开随时嚼碎返程巷道。他从梦里惊醒。

窗外阳光正好，原来大梦场景几度更迭现实才过去一夜，此刻清晨到临。十九岁的艾伦·耶格尔从铁架床上爬起，屋徒四壁，晦暗无光，他扯一扯上衣，赤脚走向盥洗台。污秽镜子里青年脸孔，藏在零零落落漆黑长发后头，削瘦冷硬，褪去曾经青涩，因大限将至，无可避免现出沧桑。

他没有退路，他不能回头。

“这是你自己开始的故事啊。”

生不逢时，爱不逢人，所到之处，皆是命数。

END

glossary：1.summary语自汪曾祺。  
2.文首段引号部分语自弗朗索瓦丝·萨冈。  
3.文末段来自《诗经》。


End file.
